Ashes to Ashes
by Le Loup Noir
Summary: ..See full summery inside.. Try as hard as we may for perfection, the net result of our labors is an amazing variety of imperfectness. We are surprised at our own versatility in being able to fail in so many different ways.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco, Nintendo or any combination of any related companies and corporations I have failed to list… Which is probably for the best.

**Summery:**

Things have returned to normal after the quest to reunite the worlds. The continent of Tethe'alla now residing in what where once empty seas as far back as the people of Sylvarant could remember. Though the battle for mana has now subsided, the world continues to deal with its battles against discrimination as the tension between the half-elves and the humans reaches a strange and dangerous place, while the half-elves in Tethe'alla battle for their freedom, as the humans of Sylvarant struggle against the reluctant Desians for equality.

The heroes of the journey of the 'world regeneration' are now trying to settle back into their previous, or, in many cases, new and undecided lives in the reunited world. Though once the residence of Isealia thought they might be able to settle back down, the unexpected presence of a new child within the village square one night makes way for a rude awakening as the ex-chosen and heroes discover their world is once again under siege, and are called to arms once again to defend the world against a new threat. But can the heroes defend against such a new enemy, while their world is being destroyed by their own as well?

**Warnings:**

For now this fic has been rated T, but there is no doubt in my mind that this fic will easily reach M or MA, you have been warned before hand, so don't get mad at me if you progress into the fic and realize you can't handle it. If you're worried about things like Lemons/Limes or NC17 content, I don't write smut, so don't worry about it, though it may and probably will be suggested. It'll mostly be rated for themes, angst, language and violence. If you don't do well with any of these, I suggest you turn back now. This Fic will also contain shounen-ai and such, don't like, again, don't read.

Fic will also contain spoilers to those who have not finished the game.

**Author's Notes:**

Ok peoples, this is my first ToS fanfics, though not the first thing I've ever written, so I would hope that this story will prove a good read. The beginning of each chapter will contain a disclaimer (because evil lurks in every corner, waiting to manifest its demon head and sue me), responses to people's reviews (if I feel they might warrant a response), an author's note of some kind followed by a chapter warning, so that you might have the chance to turn back, lest you dislike what you might find. The story will also be written in first person through interchanging POVs, which will be clearly marked at the beginning of each POV. The set couplings and hints are as follows:

Lloyd x Zelos, Genis x Persea, light one-sided Genis x Lloyd (will make sense later), light one-sided Sheena x Lloyd and light Yuan x Kratos.

Any other characters and couplings and such are not set in stone and can be changed/dictated by you through reviews should you choose to get involved.

I also have a tendency to illustrate scenes and new characters, which will be posted accordingly at the beginning or end of the chapter it corresponds with.

--- --- changes in setting

- bla bla - thoughts

1 see footnotes at the end of the chapter

* * *

**Intro**

**POV: Zelos**

The wind was crisp and the ocean's spray was cold and fresh against my face as I leaned out over the cold metallic railing of the Anne-Marie. I was heading for Sylvarant.

It had been 4 years since I had last seen any of them, the other 'Heroes', as they called us now. Sure we had all promised to keep in touch, but as the years had progressed, we became detached and distracted by other happenings in our lives. I had stopped writing as well, not because I had more important things to do, as I suspected the others did, but because it started to feel like I was writing to myself. I wondered, as I stared down into the ocean, if they would want to see me, after all, I wouldn't… and as the ocean stared back, I began to regret my decision to leave Tethe'alla more and more. But there was no turning back now… lest I throw myself into the ocean beneath me.

I entertained the idea as the icy waters teased me, until the sun bid us goodnight, and I could no longer see the object of my thoughts.

--- ---

I stepped out off the boat in the port city of Palmacosta a week after setting sail. The city was larger and busier than I had remembered, if it had grown or if my recollections where fading I didn't much care, it felt new, and that exited me. I squinted against the afternoon sun and scanned the crowd carefully. I hadn't sent word of my coming and I wasn't expecting to find anyone waiting to greet me, but I was disappointed just the same. Brushing my loosely braided hair off my shoulders I started across the docks to a smaller boat looking ready to set sail. I hadn't planned on setting out once again until tomorrow, but I decided I might as well before I lost my sea legs. It wasn't often something so convenient came my way, I wasn't about to pass it up.

"Excuse me sir!" I called to the captain as he pulled at his lines.

The man looked over at me briefly before tying one last knot. "What do you want?"

"You are heading to Izoold are you not?" I asked, leaning against a signpost.

"I am, what of it?" He glowered at me.

I tucked my hands into my pockets casually and gave his boat a quick look over. It was nothing more than a simple fishing ship, but it suited my purpose. "Is there room aboard your fine vestal for one more?"

"Be off with yah" He snapped, tugging at his anchor.

"I can pay."

--- ---

I arrived in Izoold some hours later. I decided I didn't care much care for fishing ships, but the experience was behind me now. At least it might make for a good story to tell someone another time, I told myself as I searched for the local in; it was easy enough to find. I settled down quickly in my tiny apartment, dropping my bag onto the bed carelessly. I flopped myself down beside it and shut my eyes.

It was dark when I awoke again, the exact time, I could not say, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't remember exactly the dream I had been dreaming, and I was grateful for it. I'd been plagued with nothing but nightmares for the past year… more so than usual. I had been nothing but miserable before I had come here, I'm not sure why I would think this would change once I arrived. Nothing changed… nothing changes… not for me. I fingered the contents of my bag that had been spilt across my bed and onto the floor sometime between bouts of consciousness . A neatly folded card sporting masterful calligraphy and gilded edging caught my attention and I picked it up slowly. It was the last thing I had received from any of my friends, from Collete. I had received it over a year ago, the note to end them all… the note to make me glad they had ended., the note that broke my heart again: an invitation to Collete and Lloyds wedding.

I never went and I never replied.

I lay back down again, not bothering to tidy the mess I had made and shut my eyes. I would arrive in Isalia tomorrow if all went accordingly, and I was both exited and dreading it, but this was something I had to do, long overdue. I had spent the past 4 years regretting everything I hadn't done, everything I never said; and I would spend countless more should I not go through with this tomorrow.

No sleep would come for me tonight, and for that, I was thankful

* * *

**End Notes:**

Intro done, just wanted to get something up, nice and short, as intros are. Chapter one coming hopefully soon and our story will begin. Huzzah and so forth. I hope you enjoyed this sample of things to come. Reviews and ideas are much appreciated always, I love to know what people are thinking and wanting. You folks are the reason I post.

See you next chapter.

Le Loup Noir (the black wolf)


End file.
